gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist from the Friday the 3th film series. History Born disfigured and thought to have drown as a child at the infamous Camp Crystal Lake, Jason watched on as an adult when his mother was beheaded by a teenager. Now knowing the concept of death and how to do it, he gathered up his mom's body and made a sort of sanctuary out of it. Not long after that did Jason's legendary reign of terror truly begin. He tracked down the murderer of his mother and quickly put an end to her before returning back to his shack of a home to bring down his wrath on anybody that dared get too close to the camp. Only five years after his mother was killed, another group of teenagers arrived at the lake to begin the festivities anew, but this only evoked the rage of Jason. One by one he slaughtered them until only two were left. The girl fled into the woods with Jason behind. She quickly found his shack of a home and tried to hide, and this is when she found the remains of Pamela Voorhees, Jason's beheaded mother. Putting on the woman’s sweater, she managed to stall Jason from killing her. Unfortunately, when she moved ever-so slightly to the side, the murderer saw his mom's head and quickly discovered that this wasn't his real mother. As she brought down her weapon, he blocked it with his own. The psychopath prepared to finish her off too, but Paul, the camp's leader, rushed in to the rescue. Together they knocked Jason unconscious, and thinking he was dead, returned back to the safety of the camp. Jason quickly returned and killed Paul and nearly killed Ginny. Jason's unspeakable rampage of death spread throughout the area. Replacing his old sack-like mask with a hockey mask, the wicked slaughterer continued to spill the blood of those that ventured into his woods and his waters. Yet another group of teenagers, looking for a simple good time, fell to his rage. While attacking young Tommy Jarvis' sister, the small child dressed himself up to look like Jason when he was but a mere, disfigured boy. Confused by this tactic, Jason released Trish, allowing the girl to grab his own weapon and try and strike him dead. Unfortunately she missed and only managed to remove his mask. Shocked by what laid beneath it, she dropped her weapon, allowing Tommy to grab it, and in a fit of rage, end the life of the infamous killer of Crystal Lake. However, Jason’s reign of terror wasn’t over with his death. After being tormented by a copycat killer of Jason Voorhees, Tommy Jarvis ventured into the graveyard where the killer slept his eternal sleep. Digging up his rotten corpse, Tommy was thrown into a fit of madness and repeatedly stabbed his body with a pole. As his friend watched on, a storm brew in the sky and cast a bolt of lightning down. The energy struck the pole and entered the dead body of the maniac, and within seconds, the monster was brought back from Hell and this time he was even stronger than before! With the power of death, he was now immune to pain. He killed Tommy's friend with a single punch before driving his killer away. The police refused to listen and Jason's new rampage quickly began. Now renamed Forest Green to try and forget the former rampages, Crystal Lake was quickly becoming home to an all new death toll. At the height of his undead rampage, Jason was lured back into the lake and quickly strapped with chains that were attached to a large rock. Throwing the undead maniac into the water, Tommy then shoved the boat's propeller into the monster's masked face. Struggling, Jason was sent to the depths, but he would return again to plague those that dare enter his homeland. Being summoned from his watery grave by the telekinetic Tina Shepard, Jason once again rose up to kill. Accidently awakening Jason again, she bore witness first hand to his rampage as he slaughtered the teenagers next door. The undead psychopath quickly made his way through the teens before being confronted by Tina after he killed her mom. Her emotions at their peek, she used her keen power to entangle the maniac's feet with roots. Dropping him into a puddle of water, she then blew up an overhead transformer, causing a cable to fall to the ground that electrocuted the zombie-like monster! Still not finished, Jason rose up, taking the battle between the two into the nearby cabin. Tina managed to hold Jason at bay long enough to drop the porch roof down on his body, but this still refused to end his reign of terror. He followed her back to her lakeside home and quickly drew battle again with the telekinetic girl and her friend. In the midst of the fight, Tina removed his mask, revealing the decayed face underneath. Maddened by this act, Jason quickly moved in to kill again, but found himself in the path of a rain of nails under her spell, followed by a blast of gasoline. Looking on in rage, Jason could do nothing as she opened the furnace door and unleashed a wave of fire on him. The flames licked at his form, burning him black as Tina and Nick escaped the home that was about to explode. Thought to be dead, the pair took a minute to catch their breath, but Jason was far from finished. Walking forward, he pushed Nick out of the way and grabbed Tina. The psychic girl once again activated her gift and caused the dock to splash into the water. Then, out of sheer panic, her powers intensified beyond belief. Her dead father, trapped in the lake since she was a child, exploded from the depths, rekindled with life for only a brief minute. Brought back from the dead, he used the original chain to wrap around Jason's body. The two fell back into the water and Jason was once again put to rest beneath the calm waters of Crystal Lake. During a planned boating trip that would take that year's college graduating class on a trip to New York City, Jason Voorhees again returned from the deep. Being awoken after an anchor hit an underwater power line and surged the masked maniac with hundreds of volts, the monster climbed aboard the cruise ship and quickly began to add to his already gigantic death toll. As the numbers grew smaller and the survivors began to understand what was happening, an explosion rocked the power room and soon the ship was quickly sinking beneath the waves. Now stuck on a life raft, the survivors made it to the city, but Jason was steadily following them underwater. Rising up shortly after they made landfall, Jason's reign of terror hit the streets of New York City as he searched for those that escaped his blade. Again the numbers steadily dropped until only Jim and Rennie were left to escape his horrors. Taking the chase to the sewers, the two were attacked by the undead psycho, but fought back again. Throwing acid in his face, Rennie managed to slow Jason down so she could help the unconscious Jim. The two escaped upward, leaving Jason down below as thousands of gallons of water flooded the caverns. The maniac was thought to be dead, but he wasn't. Rising up, he walked back to his home at the lake, ready to kill once again. Unfortunately for the maniac, a group of FBI agents sat a trap to finally slay the famous killer once and for all. Luring him out into the open, Jason was met with a massive assault of bullets and grenades. His body soon exploded, but even this wouldn't kill him! The coroner, given what remained of Jason's body, soon fell under the maniac's unearthly spell and consumed his heart, allowing himself to become a vessel for Jason until he could find his sister and regain his former glory. After several body swaps, he managed to find his savior, but in a struggle with another, accidently killed her. Now having to use his niece and her daughter, Jason went on a rampage inside the body of one of the town's police officers. At last he found her, but again was foiled when the only weapon capable of killing him forever came into play. Unable to retrieve what he desired, he found his rescue in the form of his dead sister that was in the basement. Reviving himself fully with her body, Jason was back in his original, hockey mask-wearing form. The killer attacked the pair above relentlessly until his niece stabbed him with the dagger. The forces of Hell itself opened up around Jason's towering body and grasped at him with massive hands. The maniac was pulled into Hell, and his body, over the course of the next many years, decomposed. Unfortunately for Crystal Lake, another evil power was about to come into play, and that evil’s name was Freddy Krueger! Revived to strike fear into the heart of Elm Street, Jason quickly did his job that Freddy, disguised as his dead mother, instructed him to do. As the body count began to rise, the fear of Freddy began to grow, allowing the dream demon to once again regain his powers, but there was just one big problem. Jason, the immortal killer, refused to lie down and stop his own slaughters. Taking action into his own hands, Freddy invaded Jason's dreams and began to drown the monster after learning of his deepest fear. Unfortunately for Freddy, Laurie, the daughter of one of Freddy's previous victims, sought out to make sure Jason would win. Entering the dream world she managed to save the maniac, but Jason refused to see who his rescuers were. After awakening, Jason quickly went on a hunt and found the group. As the fight began, Freddy was pulled out of the dream world by Laurie, turning Jason's attention from the teenagers to his undead nemesis. The battle began again, and this time Jason had the home field advantage! As the two drew blood from one another, and the unfortunate teens caught in the middle fell by both their blades, the two were sent to the docks of the lake. Laurie, now knowing that it was Freddy that killed her mother, began to coat the walkway with gasoline. Once set, the flames quickly began to surround the fighting pair. Jason, with his fingers cut off and no longer holding any weapon, plunged his fist deep into the gut of his foe before tearing off the clawed arm of the dream demon! After the propane tanks exploded and sent both fighters into the water, Freddy arose, ready to kill Laurie and Will with Jason's machete. Not willing to let the cocky demon take victory, the masked killer emerged from the water and impaled Krueger with his own gloved hand. Unable to take the pain much more, the man fell to his knees and was beheaded by Laurie. As everything calmed down in the following day, Jason returned back to his home within the woods, towing with him the severed head of Freddy Krueger. After being captured by the United States government, Jason Voorhees was sentenced to cryogenic freezing after repeated failed attempts at killing him. The plan would have went smoothly if not for one of the lead scientists wanting to keep Jason active for study. Jason, despite breaking out of his confines, was frozen through time, and with him was the head scientist of the project, Rowen. In the distant year of 2455, Jason was discovered and then awoken onboard the Grendel ship. The masked, super-strong psychopath once again began his old habits. The trained soldiers of the Grendel quickly sought out to put an end to the madness, but they too were soon added to his body count. As the survivor numbers fell, Jason was confronted by the ship's cyborg, Kay-Em 14. The man-made, highly intelligent robot programmed herself as a warrior and began to assault the monster with streams of bullets. The undead maniac was blown to pieces, but he would come back from the grave yet again. And this time, the evil got an upgrade! As if the normal form of the ruthless mass murderer known only as Jason Voorhees wasn't bad enough, the killer was transformed into a cybernetic-like organism by the ant-like nanobots onboard the Grendel after his body was nearly destroyed by Kay-Em 14. Just as the survivors of the ship tried to destroy the other half and allow them to be rescued, the reborn Jason emerged from the labs. Once more, Kay-Em tried to halt the killer's advance, but her bullets did nothing more than make him angry! In one hit, the robot's head was sent flying. The machine's creator, Tsunaron, was able to gather up her still active head and escape with most of the others before the explosives inside were detonated. Still not dead, Uber Jason punched through the hull of the Grendel in order to get his revenge on those inside. Once more, all but one managed to escape his clutches. As the rest ran toward the rescue ship, a hologram of his own of Camp Crystal Lake was used to stall him. After butchering the holographic decoys, Jason continued his march. In order for Rowan and Tsunaron to escape, Brodski held the maniac off while the Grendel self-destructed. Jason and his human adversary were sent hurtling into the atmosphere of Earth 2 where both their bodies were vaporized! However, one piece of the juggernaut remained: his mask, and that splashed into a very similar lake that the killer knew. Powers *Weapons: Jason is very keen at the use of various weapons, namely sharp instruments such as knives and machetes. *High Pain Resistance: Unlike normal humans, Jason Voorhees has an advanced high pain resistance that allows him to survive being struck by axes and stabbed multiple times. *Regeneration: Jason Voorhees has a unique form of super regenerative powers. The exact speed on how this works is unknown, but does make him nearly invincible and gives him an enhanced pain resistance. *Resurrection: When completely dead, Jason has the ability to cast a form of spell on those alone with his body. Unable to resist, the victim will consume his heart and transform into a new Jason. Uber Jason *Machete: Uber Jason, like his normal self, is equipped with a very sharp machete. Thanks to the medical nanobots that fixed his broken body, his machete has become much sharper and durable, allowing him to successfully rip apart titanium as if it were tin foil. *Armor: Given to him by nanobots that regenerated him, most of Jason's body has been covered in a very thick, very strong armor that can deflect bullets. Resources http://monsterarchives.proboards.com/ Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Slashers Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Fanon InfoCategory:Classic Monsters * Jason Voorhees live on Goji Island. Category:Video game monsters Category:Comic monsters Category:Villains